A Dangerous Love
by RapidRoadkill
Summary: Taking place before Celestia and Luna when the pony tribes were still divided. Rowan a human was found alone as a child by a Unicorn Family. Love is forbidden by law between the races and Rowan is considered as a pet or slave. Can he and his True love fight to change the ideals of the Unicorn Ruler or are they Doomed from the start. Rated M for the usual reasons.


**Chapter One: Rough Beginnings**

Violet Pearl awoke feeling the warmth of the sun on her soft purple fur. She stretched, whipping her tail back and forth, enjoying the sunlight pouring through the window. The wonderful smell of fried daisies wafted in from the kitchen. She stood pulling her cloak down over her petite beautiful body and looked at herself in the mirror. The gown was getting a little tight around her chest and high on the flank as well. She sighed at the though of making a new one as she turned and headed towards the door. She reached for the latch and her ears twitched. Somebody was coming. She jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by the door as it quickly swung open. Rowan stepped inside and was startled at the sight of Kristy standing in front of him.

"Sorry to intrude, I through you were still asleep." he said quickly looking at the floor.

"Its alright I just got up." she replied softly, staring at the body of the human that stoo-d before her.

For a sixteen year old human he was actually quite handsome. Shoulder length black hair, broad shoulders and firm defined abs. His gray trousers and knee high black leather boots completed the look giving him a bit of a roguish appearance. Several years of hard work had toned his body nicely. There was always some physical labor that needed to be done around the inn and Rowan was always in the middle of doing it. .

"Your mother asked me to wake you, breakfast is ready."

Rowan bowed his head lower and started to back out the door, but Violet reached out and grabbed his waist. He felt I little shock run through his body at the sensation of her touch.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss?" he asked taking a step closer, still staring at the floor.

The young pony laid her ears back and stepped towards him. The smell of fresh cut wood and sweat filled her nose.

"Rowan, I've told you a thousand times to call me Violet."

"I know Miss, but it just wouldn't feel right. Nor is it appropriate."

"Appropriate!" she snapped. "My mother took you in eight years ago when she found you in the forest. We didn't know what you were or where you came from but we accepted you just the same. So how is it not appropriate to address someone you've know as long as me, by my first name."

"A unicorn as beautiful as you should always be addressed with the courtesy you deserve." replied Rowan in a calm cool voice.

Violet released her hold on his waist and stepped back. Rowan looked up into her bright blue eyes and gave her a crooked smile.

"See you at breakfast Miss." was all he said as he turned and walked away.

Violet pushed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Oh my Gods"

 _He thinks I'm beautiful_. She thought too herself, bringing her hoof to her neck..

Her mouth curved upward in a smile as she opened the door and happily skipped to the kitchen. Rowan stood by the table as she entered the room where he helped her with her seat. Breakfast looked as delicious as it smelled. Fried daisies, scrambled eggs, and pancakes, all of Violet's favorites.

She looked over and saw that her mother, Blooming Heart and father, Moonlight Storm were wearing their fine dress cloaks.

Whats the occasion mom? She asked slightly confused.

"Your Father and I are going to the harvest festival, would you like to come along?"

Kristy smiled with anticipation as she looked across the table at Rowan.

"Are you attending the festival?" she asked softly.

"I don't think so. I have the rest of the wood to cut and the gate still needs mending. There are just a lot of things I need to do around here Miss." replied Rowan without raising his head from his food.

Moonlight leaned over and smacked Rowan on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with you boy? Can't you tell when a lady is asking for an escort?"

Rowan and Kristy both blushed at her fathers choice to point out the obvious. Blooming Heart reached over and grabbed Moonlight by the ear twisting it slightly.

"What do you think your doing?" she scowled. "You know very well that if the two of them were seen together like that Rowan would be arrested. A relationship between a unicorn and any other race is illegal. The other unicorns and pegasi already look at him as if he is lower then an earth pony. Do you wanna see the poor boy in a stockade?"

"I know. I know," replied Moonlight, as he massaged his now aching ear. "But, you have to admit they would make a cute couple."

Violet blushed and turned to her mother. "I think I'll stay behind, if Rowan is going to be working, the least I can do is stay and prepare a meal so he keeps up his strength."

"Keep running around in that cloak and his strength won't be the only thing your keeping up." laughed Moonlight as he leaned back in his chair with his toothpick.

He saw a hoof out of the corner of his eye and quickly lowered and covered his ears. Blooming Heart smiled coyly as she grabbed his chair and pulled him over backwards. Moonlight and the chair crashed to the floor with a bang.

"Now that's enough outta you for one morning." she stated with a chuckle as Moonlight tried to figure out what had just happened.

Rowan stood and thanked the now bickering couple for breakfast, as he headed outside to continue his work.

Violet finished her breakfast quickly and ran back to her room to change. She thumbed through her clothes looking for the perfect dress to wear. Something cut short? Something sexy? Something with a low neckline? She settled on a dress that was all of these combined. " _Lets see him ignore this_ ," she thought to herself as she twirled in front of the mirror. She grabbed her fluffy tail and pulled it around to her stomach and struck her most innocent pose.

"Violet!", came the shout from outside.

She ran to her window and looked outside. Rowan was bringing the carriage to the house. Her mother stood by the two waiting coach ponies and waved..

"We'll be back late. Don't give Rowan any trouble while we are gone."

"Yes mother." She replied, waving back as they climbed in to the carriage and headed down the road.

She watched Rowan as he lowered his arm and headed back to the carriage shed. Now was her chance, she was finally alone with Rowan. She looked back into the mirror.

"I'm alone with Rowan, what am I doing." she said aloud to the pony staring back at her.

Rowan continued his work as he planned. The gate was fixed, and the wood was split and stacked. All he had left to do was clean the carriage shed and he could enjoy the rest of the day in peace. He pulled the flat bed carriage out of the way and started sweeping. As he worked he kept getting this eerie feeling he wasn't alone. The hair on his neck was standing on end. It felt as though someone or something was watching him from the shadows.

His curiosity got the best of him as he started wandering randomly around the shed armed with his broom. There was a rustle and padding of hooves from the loft above him. Rowan grinned,

"Now I got you." he mumbled as he headed for the stairs. He took each step carefully to avoid the boards he knew would creak under his weight. Readying the broom he searched the loft. A stack of old crates to his left shook. He turned raising the broom above his head.

"Come out of there slowly or I'll run you through." he shouted, prepared for whatever climbed out at him.

"Wait" came a quiet, quivering voice from inside the stack.

"Come out now!" commanded Rowan still ready to strike.

Slowly the crates parted and a small fur covered head emerged. It was Cherry Blossom the earth filly from the neighboring farm. Her ears were turned down making her apologetic face look more cute then it already was.

"Cherry Blossom! What were you thinking, sneaking around like that?" I could have hurt you."

"I'm sorry mister Rowan. I just hear Violet talking about you all the time and I wanted to see what the big deal was."

"Oh really?" replied Rowan as he lowered the broom. "Just what is it she is saying that is so intriguing?"

"Well she uh... She said...um."

"Out with it, or maybe we'll go talk to your mom about what you were up to."

"No wait!" cried Cherry Blossom, as tears started welling up in her eyes. "She just talks about how handsome and strong you are and stuff. That's all I promise."

"Does she now?" asked Rowan with a smile. "Now off with you, and don't let me catch you sneaking around again." Cherry Blossom smiled and ran towards the shed door.

Rowan follow her and laughed as he watched the filly's tail whipping from side to side as she ran. " _So she thinks I'm handsome huh_.", he thought to himself as he returned to the shed to finish his work.

Violet saw Cherry Blossom running from the shed.

"That sneaky little brat." she murmured as she finished packing lunch into the picnic basket.

She swallowed hard and headed for the front door. "Here we go," she said aloud to herself as she opened it.

Rowan was dumping a bag of oats into the storage barrels when he heard the creak of the shed door.

"Cherry Blossom, I told you to go home." he yelled, slightly frustrated as he turned around.

He froze and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Standing before him was a goddess of beauty. Violet stood in the doorway, the mid day sunlight reflected off her smooth purple fur. Her sun dress showed so much of her lean fit legs and barely covered her plot. The blue flower behind her ear seemed to intensify the sensuality of her half closed eyes. She was holding a woven wicker basket up with her magic.

"I made us lunch if your ready to eat."

Rowan was tongue tied. "Eat, yeah, please." was all he got out, much to his embarrassment.

"Gotcha!" Thought Violet as she walked across the shed floor towards him. Rowan regained his composer still staring in awe at how much Kristy's dress was revealing.

"I think we can find a better place to eat then in here." said Rowan as he took the basket.

"What did you have in mind" asked Violet.

Rowan placed his free hand on her back and headed towards the trees. Violet's smile grew even larger at the feeling of his touch. In all the years she had know Rowan, never before had he looked at her with love and lust let alone touched her. Her heart raced with excitement and nervousness. She hoped Rowan couldn't see it in her expression.

They walked into a small clearing surrounded by thick brush and tree's. Rowan set the basket down and took the thin blanket off the top. He shook it out into the cool breeze and let it float lazily down onto the ground. Violet bent over to move the basket into place on the blanket and her dress inched higher up the back of her flank.

Rowan watched intently as the curve of Kristy's firm plot came into view. He sighed softly as she straightened and sat down. Rowan sat on the blanket and leaned back onto his elbows.

"Such a beautiful day." he said, trying to break the silence.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?", asked Kristy as she pulled at her tail.

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning in my room you called me beautiful. Did you mean it?"

"Nope." replied Rowan with a straight face.

Kristy smacked Rowan in the back of the head, knocking him down onto his shoulder.

"You are such a jerk.", she fumed, feeling her heart sinking. "If you didn't mean it why did you say it?"

Rowan smiled as he sat upright facing Kristy, "Beautiful does not even begin to describe the girl I see sitting in front of me. The closest word that comes to mind is angelic."

She dropped back lowering her head. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Rowan took Violet's hoof and kissed it. Slowly she raised her head to find herself nose to nose with Rowan. He placed his hand on her furry cheek and brought her in closer. She closed her eyes as she accepted the kiss she had been wanting, for as long as she could remember.

Rowan gently laid her back never breaking the kiss. He wanted to stay like this forever. To hold her in his arms and never let her go. He reached back and placed his hand on Violets thigh and started to caress it gently. A soft moan escaped from her as they slowly pulled away from each other.

"I love you Violet! I always have."

She lifted her head kissing Rowan on the cheek.

"I love you too."

They're lips met again and the kissing continued becoming more and more passionate.

Finally Violet pulled away and gasped.

"Don't you think we should eat?"

"I suppose your right. I wouldn't want to let the wonderful food you prepared go to waste."

They laughed and talked enjoying each others company the rest of the afternoon.

"We should probably get headed back." said Rowan as he started to get up.

Violet tackled him back down and pushed her chest against his arm.

"Dad was right we do make a cute couple." she said as she sank into him with a kiss.

She let him back up and he gathered all their things. They walked back to the house.

Side by side not wanting the contact of their bodies to end.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Violet with a little panic in her voice. "If anyone finds out, what will happen?"

"Don't worry." replied Rowan softly. "We'll make it work." "Nothing stops true love. Nothing!"

Rowan headed back to the shed to finish what he had started. Before long he heard the familiar sound of carriage brakes. Blooming Heart and Moonlight had returned home. Quickly he ran to meet them as Blooming Heart stepped down off the carriage and gave Rowan a smile.

"Make sure to pay the coach ponies, they've had a long day."

"Yes mama. I'll give them a little extra for their good work if you'd like."

"Thank you Rowan." she replied as she headed into the house.

Moonlight climbed down and helped Rowan pull the carriage into the shed. Together they removed the harnesses and Rowan gave the earth ponies their bits.

"So Rowan, anything interesting happen while we were away."

Rowan's mind raced. What should he say? Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

"Rowan!"

"Sorry Sir."

"What are you sorry for. It seems you got all your work done. A fine job from what I can tell too."

"Well Sir." Rowan paused nervously.

"Come on boy out with it." "Did you break something?"

"Moonlight I want to talk to you about something."

The stallions ears perked upright. It wasn't very often Rowan called him by name, so he knew it must be serious.

"Rowan come have a seat." said pointing towards the old milk bench.

Rowan walked over and sat down. His hands visibly shaking.

"What seems to be the problem." asked Moonlight in his best fatherly tone.

"Its just...I... I'm in love with Violet.", Rowan blurted out louder then he had wanted.

Moonlight sat back against the bench and scratched at his ear.

"Dammit boy you scared me, I thought for a minute something serious happened."

Rowan's jaw dropped in shock.

"I thought this was serious.", he said dumbfounded.

"Come now boy, ya don't think Blooming Heart and I haven't noticed. The two of you just need to make sure you keep this under wraps from the rest of the village. You know what the risks are and if ya wanna pursue Violet, who am I to stand in yer way."

"Thank You Sir." said Rowan.

"Plus I don't think I could ask for a finer young man to court my daughter." he added slapping Rowan on the shoulder.

Together they walked back to the house, chatting about the day.

...

The next few months past uneventfully as the odd couple worked hard to conceal their relationship from the outside world. One morning Blooming Heart asked Rowan to escort Violet to the village to get supplies. He ran to the carriage shed and pulled out the small wagon and found one of the carriage ponies to pull it for him. After a brief trip Rowan had the carriage pony drop the wagon off at the livery shed while he and Violet headed to the market.

Violet walked through the market looking over the goods of the various vendors. They seemed to have everything a young unicorn could desire. Handcrafted trinkets from foreign lands and jewelry from the Capital City. As she wandered the lanes of stands and carts a ragged looking earth pony took notice.

"Hey there Violet what are ya doing."

"Go away Stone Fang." she said with a groan.

"Come on, don't you think it's about time you start looking for a mate." he replied looking over her body.

"Yes, it is Stone Fang, but I know for certain it won't be you."

He grabbed Violet by the front leg and twisted it behind her back.

"I will have you as my own. Willing or not!" he growled.

"STOP IT!" shouted Violet as she tried to pull away.

Suddenly an apple came out of nowhere and struck Stone Fang in the back of the head.

"I think the mare asked you to stop." said Rowan tossing another apple into the air and catching it.

He let go of Violet's leg and walked towards the human. A few of his friends stepped out of the gathering crowd and joined him.

"Well if it isn't the filly's little monster, or should I say slave. I should have known you'd be slinking around here somewhere. Perhaps it's time we taught you your place."

"You gotta learn your own place before you could teach me mine." replied Rowan with a smirk.

"You insulate cur. How dare you."

"Oh using fancy words now so you don't sound as stupid as you really are huh. I'm impressed."

Stone Fang bared his teeth as he swung at Rowan.

Rowan ducked to the side and struck him in the stomach. As he doubled over from the blow Rowan proceeded to shove the apple into his mouth.

"Run along now, I'm sure your mother is worried." he said mockingly as he walk over to Violet.

Stone Fang righted himself, spitting out the apple.

"This isn't over you two. This isn't over by a long shot." he shouted as he wandered away.

"Are you alright love?" Rowan asked quietly looking over Violet's leg.

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't have done that. He's gonna try and get even for you embarrassing him in front of everypony."

"You let me worry about that. Lets get the rest of the things we need so we can leave."

Violet finished her shopping with Rowan always a few steps behind her as they walked.

"Do you have everything?" asked Rowan as they neared the Livery shed.

Kristy looked though her bag and double checked before giving him a nod.

"Okay then, wait here, I'll get the carriage master."

Rowan ran into the small earthen hut and threw a few bits onto the table. The carriage master counted the coins slowly and then looked up.

"Seems everything is in order." he said rising out of his well worn chair.

Rowan followed him outside and walked back over to Violet's side.

"Excuse me Mr Rowan." came the old stallions voice from within the stable. "Your harness appears to be missing."

"What!" shouted Rowan running inside.

"I know this is where I had hung it." he said pointing at a now bare hook. "It doesn't seem to be here I don't know what happened."

Rowan looked through the various other harnesses on the wall and through the carriege to no avail.

"ROWAN!" screamed Violet from outside.

He turned and sprinted out to the street only to find it deserted. Frantically he looked around for her when he noticed something dart into a nearby alley. It was the mangy looking tail of a pony.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the alleyway sliding around the corner. Panic struck as he watched the pack of ponies round the next corner.

"Stop Them." he yelled, but no one was around to hear.

He took a deep breath and continued the pursuit.

Stone Fang gave Violet a wicked grin as he watched Rowan run after his three companions. Kristy struggled to free her mouth, to cry out, but his grip proved to strong. He pulled her out of their hiding place and carried her down the road in the opposite direction.

Rowan turned the fourth corner only to slam into a fur covered chest. He stumbled backwards realizing the ponies he was chasing had stopped running.

"Where's Violet?" he yelled looking from one to the next. His heart sank as he realized she wasn't there and neither was Stone Fang.

"Who's stupid now freak?" asked one of the ponies with a snarl.

The three encircled Rowan and prepared to attack.

 **...**

Stone Fang shoved Violet though the tanned hide covering the doorway to a small abandoned cottage.

"Go ahead and scream. Nobody's gonna come help you in this part of town."

She slid backwards across the floor looking for an escape route but saw none.

"What do you want Stone Fang?" she asked her voice trembling in fear.

"Oh I think you already know the answer to that." he replied. "Like I told you, your gonna be mine willing or not."

Violet's eyes grew wide as she realized exactly what he intended to do. He tied her hooves together with the leather harness straps he had stolen. He reach down ripping the cloak off her body as he pushed her to the floor. Instinctively Violet brought up her back leg to cover her now exposed breasts.

"My my my, don't those look tasty."

"Stop it Stone Fang. Please, I beg you don't do this."

He grabbed the straps and pushed her front legs up over her head while forcing his hips in between her back legs.

"No!" gasped Kristy as she watched his cock protrude from its sheath, inching closer towards her.

"Stone Fang! He found y..."

A sickening crack echoed through the room as the pony crashed to the floor. Blood streamed from his head and started to pool against his face.

Rowan stepped into the cottage carrying a blood covered post. His clothes were in tatters and he was covered in with blood, cuts and bruises.

"Get off of her you son of a bitch." he ordered, breathing heavily while propping himself against the door frame .

Stone Fang stood and turned, looking over the battered human.

"It looks to me like your all out of fight Rowan."

"I got enough left in me to kick your ass."

Stone Fang charged forward slamming Rowan hard against the wall. Rowan spit blood as the wind was knocked out of him from the impact.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Rowan!" cried out Violet as she watched him slump down to the floor. Rowan looked over seeing her exposed marehood. Tears streamed down her face as she reached out for him. Stone Fang kicked her in the stomach knocking her over then turned his attention back to Rowan.

"I'm gonna smash your skull, your dying vision will be of me taking her virginity. The sound of her screams shall echo in your mind for eternity."

He walked over and raised his hoof preparing to stomp on Rowan's head. Rage filled Rowan as he yelled from the very depths of his soul. He swung his fist upwards with all his strength and hit Stone Fang square in his swollen scrotum. He grabbed himself as he fell to his knees howling in pain. Rowan slowly struggled back to his feet bringing the bloody post with him. He hefted it up on to his shoulder and grabbed hold with both hands.

"You'll never have her, she's mine." he yelled swinging the post around. With a smack it hit Stone Fang in the side of the head laying him out next to his friend. The momentum of the swing spun Rowan around causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Stone Fang's vision slowly started to blur and his head throbbed. He watched as Violet started to kiss and hug Rowan. An evil smirk crossed his face before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Rowan fumbled around trying to untie Kristy's wrists but he finally managed. Kristy then did her best at putting her cloak back together. She helped Rowan back to his feet and they made their way back towards the Livery shed. They grabbed the carriage and the coach pony and rode hard back to the house. Blooming Heart gasped as Violet helped Rowan through the front door.

"Moonlight! Moonlight, somethings happened, come quick." she yelled knocking everything off the table and helping Rowan onto it.

Moonlight ran into the house in a panic.

"What's happened is Violet okay?" his eyes fell on Rowan and then to his daughter.

"Who did this?" he yelled throwing a chair against the wall.

"It was Stone Fang father. Rowan took care of him and his friends before he really did anything to me." said Violet as she started to cry.

"My dear boy." he said running his hoof over Rowan's head. "Thank you for defending my daughter."

"It was my honor." replied Rowan weakly.

Blooming Heart started cleaning him up with a warm damp towel. Carefully she maneuvered the wash cloth around with her magic cleaning the dirt and blood away from the wounds.

"He'll be okay Violet, surprisingly none of his injuries appear life threatening. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

Violet walked over and took Rowan's hand with her hoof. He smiled at her and winked with the eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Grab the dressings and healing ointment Violet, lets get him wrapped up."

She let go of Rowan's hand and ran to the cabinet to fetch the supplies. They all worked together to bind Rowan's injuries. When they finished Moonlight carried Rowan upstairs to his bed.

"Let him get some rest. In the meantime go wash up, I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Violet did as she was asked and then joined her mother and father at the table. She told them about the fight in the market and how things had transpired resulting in Rowan's injuries.

"Man if Rowan looks this bad and still won I'd hate to see the other ponies. Do you think he may have killed anypony?"

"I don't think so, but I know he knocked Stone Fang and one other unconscious at the least."

"I'll go talk with the guards in a day or two. For now go get some rest."

Violet walked upstairs and crawled into bed next to Rowan, gently putting her hooves around him.

"Thank you for saving me Rowan." she said as she leaned over and kissed him. As the adrenaline wore off they both drifted off to sleep.

Rowan started to wake the next morning and his entire body ached. He jerked at the sudden realization that somepony was in his bed. He turned his head and saw Violet sleeping peacefully next to him. All the memories from the other day flooded back to him as he felt a rage building again. His body tenses causing a new wave of pain, which snapped him back to the present.

Blooming Heart knocked lightly on the door as she pushed it open, carrying in two small plates of food.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was in here with me. I didn't ask her to."

"Calm down Rowan, Moonlight and I don't have an issue with it. You saved her in more ways then one. I just wanted to bring you something to eat and see how you both were doing."

"I hurt a lot, did Violet tell you everything that happened."

"Yes, she did."

"Then you know what I did. I don't know what I'm going to do. If I killed anypony they'll be here to arrest me any time now."

"Don't worry Rowan, Moonlight is going to town tomorrow. He will stop and talk with the Captain of the Guard and get everything sorted out."

She could see some of the stress leave Rowan's body. "You just relax and eat, you'll need your strength to recover quickly."

Rowan took the plate and started to sit up, but the movement caused Kristy to wake.

"M-mom, what are you..I didn't... Oh crap."

"It's alright honey, Rowan and I just discussed that. Eat some breakfast and go get yourself cleaned up for the day."

"Okay mom." she replied taking the second plate.

Blooming Heart left the room closing the door behind her, as Rowan and Violet ate in silence. When they were both done she leaned over and gave Rowan a kiss before grabbing his empty plate and walking off.

"I'll come back when I finish my chores to check on you." she said with a wink as she closed the door.


End file.
